The Things Left Unseen
by Blackcat0989
Summary: The Four Horsemen were all picked for a reason, for each of their specific 'magical' talents. But what if these talents weren't the only ones that they had? What if they had some special abilities hidden up their sleeves? This is the story of the horsemen if they had and used these abilities. Creature!Horsemen. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue: The Lover

_Hi everyone! I recently saw NYSM and just HAD to write for it. This will be a multi-chapter fic mainly starring the Four Horsemen, but with a bit of a twist. This sort of came into being when I was thinking about why Daniel was given the Lovers tarot card, and why Jack go the Death card, and the plot bunnies sort of accosted me and ran with the idea. So yeah, this was born. _

_Each of the Horsemen get their own prologue, so don't expect the main story to start until after they're finished. Also, this will be following the movie, since it's set during the time period where they had their instructions from the Eye/Dylan. It will deviate, things will be done differently and things that I don't really understand the basis of will be changed. _

**_Anyway, warnings; this fic contains frequent references to sexual interactions and innuendoes (both homosexual and heterosexual), swearing, magical/mythical creatures, altered original plot/storyline, AU, OOCness and also quite a lot of flirting. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me or any of the characters._**

.

XXXXX

.

**Prologue: The Lover**

It was very late in Chicago, the streets packed with the night crowd and the clubs filled to bursting with partygoers. A crowd huddled in the middle of a bustling courtyard at the foot of one of the massive skyscrapers, peering over each other's shoulders as they tried to get a glimpse of the marvel in their midst. In the centre of a circle of clear space stood a man, a wide smile curling the corners of red lips as he played for the crowd. He was of just above average height, dressed smartly in a black shirt and slacks under a black coat with his hair stylishly ruffled almost to the point of just-out-of-bed or post-sex and his eyes glowing a deep royal blue. He held a deck of cards in his hands, flipping and shuffling in complicated patterns as he explained his next trick to his entranced crowd.

"So, I'm going to flip through the deck, and you have to try to see one card." He instructed the helper he'd picked from the audience. He held up the deck, showing her the card on the bottom of the pile. "Not this one, that's too obvious." He lowered the cards again, smiling charmingly at her. "You ready?" She nodded, smiling a sultry smile. He ran his thumb up the side of the cards, lifting each for barely a quarter of a second before allowing it to fall. He repeated the action a second time before asking if she had seen one.

"Yes." It was almost a hiss, her voice low and breathy as she stared at him. He fanned the cards showing her the deck and asking if she could see it. She gave a negative answer.

"But that's because you're looking too closely. Now, what have I been telling you all night?" His voice was playfully chiding. "The closer you look..."

"...The less you see!" The crowd cheered as he threw the deck into the air, turning to look intently at the building towering above their heads as all the lights in it went dark. The crowd cheered and clapped as the visage of a playing card lit up the side of the building, the seven of diamonds forming in the lights.

The man just smirked, his whole body exuding confidence and satisfaction. "I hope you all enjoyed the show tonight!" He called to his audience. "I am Daniel Atlas, and good night!" He bowed low, accepting the cheers with a smirk and a wink, not even noticing the hooded man watching him in the crowd with a knowing smile on his face.

.

XXXXX

.

Daniel and the girl from the show burst through the door of his apartment, kissing frantically and tugging at each other's clothes. Daniel broke away and shit the door, turning back to see the girl ripping off her tight little dress and pouncing on him like some kind of cat, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she settled on his lap. He ran a hand up her arm, chewing on the juncture of her neck and shoulder as she ran a hand through his thick hair.

"How did you do that?" She asked, pulling him from her neck to look in his eyes, noticing that they had changed from a pretty blue to a strange shade of purple.

"The seven of diamonds on the side of the tower? Trade secret." He smirked, dragging a finger down the centre of her chest, stopping just between her breasts when she grabbed his wrist and fixed him with a demanding look. He sighed and rolled his eyes, settling back on his elbows. "It may or may not have had something to do with the building's electrician and a certain sum of money."

"How much?"

"Uh... Fifty bucks?"

She giggled and pulled his sweater over his head. "Is it always a seven?"

"I can do that trick fifty-two different ways."

"Can you do fifty-two different tricks on me?" Daniel gave her an appraising look, red-violet eyes sweeping up and down her body.

"I'll see what I can do."

She grinned and went for his neck, moaning sluttily in his ear as she rocked on his lap. His eyes moved away from her momentarily, drawn by a strange flash of colour peeking out of his bag. He pressed a hand to her shoulder to stop her, sitting upright and accidentally toppling her onto the floor. He glanced and her to check that she was alright before going for the card lying on the table.

"You need to leave." His voice was dead serious, the lusty undertone gone as he stared at the tarot card. The girl ranted and shrieked at him, rushing half-dressed out of the apartment with a final insult thrown over her shoulder just before the door slammed behind her.

Number VI; The Lovers. A snake wrapped around a heart. It suited him, more than anyone who didn't know him could really understand. Sure, he was something of a playboy - and a successful one at that - but there was more to the escapades of Daniel Atlas than just flings of meaningless sex for pleasure. It was more than that, it was a way of life, a means of life, a _necessity_ of life - to Daniel it was, literally, what kept him sane and healthy, glowing with life and youth, as it did to every individual of his race; to an incubus, sex was a source of energy, like food to humans or sunlight and fertiliser to plants.

He literally embodied the meaning of the tarot card - desire, passion, physical attraction, temptation, pleasure, sexuality. But for a stranger to know such a fact, for a person who had never seen his true form to know the reality of the incubi was not only disturbing but also dangerous, and it was enough to make Daniel uneasy.

But at the same time, why leave a tarot card rather than call the police or the government if someone knew what he was? Why give an address and a time and place to meet? Why leave no threats or strings attached? It piqued his curiosity, interested him in a way that nothing had for many, many years.

"45 East Evan Street, New York, on March 29th." Daniel's eyes lifted and flicked lazily to the mirror, meeting the bloody red irises of the smirking creature reflected in the glass, his tail curling around his feet and bat-like wings shifting the tiniest amount as he tilted his head, horns curling majestically from out of his feathery hair. "I'll be there, stranger."

.

XXXXX

.

_For those who don't know, an incubus is a male demon that, in religion and mythology, sleeps with a woman while asleep, sometimes order to father children (as in the legend of Merlin). There are also some resources that state that they feed of the energy expended during sex, and I've decided to go with this idea rather than the procreation theory, since its the most fitting explanation I can find. __Incubi are recorded as being either heterosexual or bisexual depending on the text, but let's just say that Daniel is one of the bisexual incubi, okay? Makes things easier in the long run of this fic. _The female counterpart of the incubus is a succubus.

_Since there is so much variation in the information regarding the incubi, I'll be employing some artistic license when writing about the demons. So if you happen to have a differing opinion, feel free to tell me what you know about them, but do not criticise me for my interpretation._

_Please review!_


	2. Prologue: Death

_Hello everyone! Many thanks to all who reviewed. They really made my day and I appreciate every one. And because of these reviews, I decided to give everyone this new chapter as a gift before I disappear (pardon the pun) for a few weeks. My final exams are coming up in... 8 days, so I'll be busy studying until they're over. I have almost finished the fourth prologue, so as soon as I recover from my exams, I'll be posting the last 2 prologues. _

_Now, the disclaimer and the warnings are in the first chapter, so let's get on with it, shall we?_

.

XXXXX

.

**Prologue: Death**

When a person looked at Jack Wilder, the most common reactions upon seeing him were either a smile and a compliment on his appearance, or a scowl and a scream of thief. He was long used to it - the screaming, the running, the anger, the hatred, the desire to hurt. He'd been on the receiving end of such feelings enough times that he'd learnt how to escape quickly and painlessly, though not without losses on the side of the accuser.

Jack glanced behind him as he raced through the streets, nimbly dodging around an oncoming pedestrian as he checked on his pursuer. The man was screaming and pointing at his retreating back, shrieking for him to stop running. Jack just laughed and dashed on, skidding around a corner and into an alleyway. He hopped onto the closed lid of a dumpster, and from there up onto a fire escape. He looked down, watching as his victim entered the alley and looked around, his angry expression changing into one of confusion. Jack smirked and turned, climbing up the metal stairs and onto the roof to wait.

He took out the stolen wallet, pulling out all the cash - a little over seventy dollars - and throwing away the leather over the side of the building. He sighed and lay on his back near the edge of the rooftop, watching the clouds float peacefully above. Jack loved cloud-watching, it was a past time he'd picked up years earlier, just after he'd ended up on the streets, after the death of his mother...

_No, after I __**killed**_ _my mother._ He thought bitterly, his peaceful expression becoming dark and angry as he bared sharp canine teeth and for a short second, two fluffy, white-tipped black tails swished beside his legs before they disappeared. _After I gave into my Nogitsune side for the first time since Father's death beneath Mother's claws._

Jack snarled and rolled over, balancing on his palms and the balls of his feet until he stood upright, straightening his leather jacket and moving towards the fire escape. It was time to find the next victim.

.

XXXXX

.

Jack slipped quietly onto the yellow passenger boat, nodding politely to the woman standing by the door acting as usher before scoping the little vessel out. The deck above was filled with people, all sitting in plastic fold-out chairs and staring blankly out at the water or chatting quietly amongst themselves. Jack smiled, sliding his hand into the pocket of an unsuspecting passenger and taking his wallet with a little sleight of hand. He waited for a few minutes more - until the man lifted his arms in a stretch - to slide the polished silver watch off his wrist.

Jack pocketed his prizes, smiling a foxy smile as he walked to the front of the deck. He pulled a spoon out of his pocket, patting himself down to make sure his decoy spoon was there before tapping the real one lightly against the metal railings to get his impromptu audience's attention.

"Good morning everyone! I am the next great magician and I'll give one hundred dollars to anyone who can tell me how this trick is done!" He held up the spoon, wiggling the silver cutlery to draw attention to it. "I have an ordinary spoon from Mel's Deli right here in Brooklyn, see?" He tapped the spoon against the railings again, proving that it was in fact completely solid. "Now watch very, _very_ closely, because I'm about to bend this spoon with my mind." He pinched the handle of the spoon between his thumb and forefinger, holding it so that he could bend the spoon if he just applied the right amount of pressure. He held his free hand over the spoon, tensing his muscles and frowning deeply to imitate intense concentration. He began applying pressure to the spoon, causing it to bend as he moved his other hand slowly down, making it appear as if the movement of his hand caused the spoon to warp.

He grinned and held up the bent spoon, giving it to the nearest member of the delighted audience to pass around. Someone pushed forward to grab for Jack's arm and Jack reacted smoothly, grabbing the man's wrist and deftly sliding off his watch as his other hand nicked his wallet; both disappeared into the hidden pockets of his leather jacket.

The man held up the decoy spoon, his face smug as he showed off 'how the trick was done'. The crowed jeered and laughed, amused with the spectacle of a magician being thwarted. Jack just hid his smile, he'd gotten what he wanted and didn't care in the slightest if his trick was 'revealed'. He feigned desperation, offering more tricks in an attempt to stall but eventually gave in to the demand for the promised money, paying the man with money from his own wallet. Jack could barely hold in his laugher at the delicious irony. He climbed down from the deck in a fake huff, exuding an air of irritation and didn't even react when he bumped into a man in a navy blue hoodie.

It took the robbed man a further three minutes to realise that his things had been stolen, and by then the pickpocket had already disembarked, fading into the crowd as easily as a fox into the underbrush.

Jack made his way down to the water, standing on the pebbled shore with the waves lapping at the toes of his boots, watching the sun reflect off the water in beautiful yellow-white patterns. He pulled out the wallet, emptying the monetary contents and dropping everything else into the waves. He reached back, sliding the notes into his back pocket and pausing as he felt something brush against his fingers. He gripped the strange object and pulled it out, blinking in confusion down at the tarot card in his hand.

Death. A grinning skull floating above a pile of dismembered bodies. He flipped it over and read the address printed on the back before turning it over again. He didn't know anything about tarot readings - the cards made no more sense to him than colour to a blind person - but he couldn't help but think; was it a message? Did the person who gave him the card know about how he killed his mother? Was it a warning? But how could they? He wasn't even in human form when he killed her... So did that mean that they knew what he was? But that didn't make sense either. The Japanese Nogitsune weren't very well known in America, hardly any of the Japanese yokai were, sans the tanuki and the kitsune who played major roles in many well known animated tv shows.

Jack shook his head and slid the card into his pocket, turning back towards the city. He had a building to find.

.

XXXXX

.

_For those who don't know, a Nogitsune (also known as a Yako) is a close relative (almost a twin) of the Japanese Kitsune. The Nogitsune are the field foxes, the fox spirits known for mischief and causing trouble while the kitsune are more benevolent, often seen as messengers and servants of the Japanese deity 'Inari', who is often pictured as a fox as well. Nogitsune can grow up to ten tails (one every 50 years) and are more muted in colour compared to the brightly coloured kitsune, the nogitsune mostly having a coat in shades of brown, cream and grey. The nogitsune can transform into human form via the use of a piece of silver or gold jewelery, most commonly a necklace, rather than the leaf or skull that the kitsune use. nogitsune like to collect jewels and shiny coins, and as such like to swindle people of their belongings. _

_If anyone knows any additional information on Nogitsune, please feel free to PM or leave a review. I'd be happy to know any information you have to give, though also note that not all of it will be incorporated into the story.  
_

_**Because I'm probably not going to explain this in any great detail in the story itself, here is a back story and some information on Jack.** Jack is a black Nogitsune with two tails. Because of his human father and the fact that his mother was in human form during his birth, he was born in human form (unlike most fox spirits which are born in fox form) and lived as a human for most of this time. In the beginning, he needed his transformation necklace to transform into his fox form instead of the opposite, but after his second tail grew it was flipped and his primary form became the fox and the necklace was needed to stay in human form. Because of his half-breed (hanyou) status, Jack can enter any stage of the transformation, stopping anywhere between full human and full fox (which is both something I made up and something that I'm making unique to hanyou). All other important details will be explained in the chapters, and if they aren't, feel free to ask and I'll definately answer._

_Thanks again for all the reviews, please review again on this chapter.  
_


	3. Prologue: The High Priestess

_My exams are completed, my high school life is over, and as promised, here's the third prologue of The Things Left Unseen! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited and followed the story thus far, and i hope you all enjoy the rest of the ride!  
_

_Disclaimer and Warnings are all on the first prologue. If you need to see them, look there._

**.**

**XXXXX**

**.**

**Prologue: The High Priestess**

In the Otherworld, everything is pure and green and bright, nature flourishes and one can literally smell the life in the air. There are no skyscrapers, no paved paths, no cars or vehicles of any variety, no chemicals polluting the air and water. So for Henley, passing through the mounds into the outskirts of what she would later discover to be Chicago was a strange and borderline traumatising experience. For many minutes she just sat on the ground, gasping for air as she was bombarded by scents and sounds that never occurred in the Otherworld. She jumped at the sound of car horns and almost gagged at the taste of foul, polluted air and every time she tried to get her bearings something new bombarded her and she was left floundering again.

Her saving grace, ironically, came in the form of a creature classified as a demon by the humans. He was casually walking past where she sat slumped on the ground trying to fight down another panic attack. His eyes glazed over with his own thoughts, so she caught him completely unawares when she lunged for him. Henley felt him jump as she grabbed his arm, almost sobbing in relief as she finally found something she recognised, even if it was a demon.

"Help me, please." She gasped into his arm. "I know what you are, so please, help me get used to this place."

He didn't react for several seconds, frozen in shock by her sudden declaration. When he did react, it was swiftly and smoothly enough that she didn't even feel the movement. One second she was leaning against him, breathing in the familiar sweet scent of another Creature, and the next she was sitting back on a nearby bench, the stranger bending over her with a concerned look on his face, his warm hands cupping her face.

"How do you know what I am?" He asked, his voice soft enough that no one passing could hear his words. "And where did you come from?"

"I could smell it on you." She said just as softly. "Just as I can smell that you've been here for a very long time. You're used to this place, seen it develop and change, can you teach me?"

He sighed, closing his pretty blue eyes. "We need to get you somewhere quiet. Can you walk?" He stood again, letting her go and stepping back to give her space. Henley nodded and got to her feet, gripping the sleeve of his coat much like a child would to their parent. He smiled and transferred her hand from his sleeve to his wrist, allowing her to cling to him as he lead her away. They walked for some time, following the streets towards the centre of the city until they stopped outside a tall building.

"This is where I live." The demon said. "We'll be in a quiet place soon, so just bare with it for a little while longer, okay?"

Henley nodded, following obediently as he walked into the building. They soon reached his dwelling, a door in a long corridor with the number 2C nailed to it. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, letting her in first before entering and closing the door.

The silence was blissful and Henley all but collapsed on the floor, revelling in the quiet. The stranger took hold of her arms and gently guided her back to her feet, leading her to a long cushioned chair - which she would later learn was called a sofa - and sitting her down.

"Now, what's your name?" He asked gently. "And where did you come from?"

"I'm Henley Reeves. I'm from the Otherworld."

She watched as his eyebrows rose incredulously, almost becoming lost in his messy brown hair. "The Otherworld? No one's come from the Otherworld in almost 3000 years..."

"I wanted to come. I loved this world while we lived in it, and I didn't want to leave, but all of us were forced to go by the elders when the mortals became too dangerous. But then they decided to unlock the mounds recently, now anyone could come if they wanted to. Though I don't think the elders realised the extent of how much has changed. I only just got the courage to come through myself."

"What are you?" He asked, sitting beside her with an intrigued look. "How much has changed in the Otherworld?"

"Nothing's changed, they're all still exactly the same as when they went into hiding. Also, I'm a púca. Now, it's only polite to tell me your name, since I've already told you mine."

"I've had many names in my life, so many that I don't even remember them all, nor do I care to count them. My current name is Daniel Atlas. It's nice to meet a púca, I haven't spoken to another non-human in a long time."

"So, Daniel, can you teach me about the world? It's so different to what it used to be..."

He sighed and leaned back, tilting his head a little as he thought. "I suppose. It's more a matter of getting used to it than anything. You can stay here for the time being, spend some time getting accustomed to the world and I'll sort out your identity. And don't worry, I won't touch you in any way you don't want to be touched." The last part was said with a lewd smirk, for which Henley punched him hard in the arm.

"You are not using me like that, Atlas." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder with an air of false arrogance. "So don't even try."

"... Ow..."

.

XXXXX

.

The time flew by so fast that Henley barely even noticed it. One day she was begging Daniel for help, playing as his assistant in his night time illusionary acts, and then suddenly it's 2012 and she'd been acting on her own for almost five years, living by herself in an apartment on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Her escape tricks had gotten more and more dangerous as she gained experience, starting with just a simple handcuff escape which eventually progressed into her current act - a full manacle set, underwater, under a tank full piranhas set to open one minute after the act started.

It was stupid, dangerous, Daniel would have shrieked at her for _hours_ just for thinking of it. And it would have meant her certain death, that is, if she hadn't used her púca abilities to convince the piranhas not to eat her beforehand. The fish were instructed to pretend to eat her, but to remember that she was a fey and if she was eaten then the entire piranha species would fall under the wrath of the high court of elders of the Otherworld. Not something any creature with even a hint of self-preservation wanted to undergo.

The act went off without a hitch, though she underestimated the force of almost a tonne of water and fish falling on her head and ended up at the bottom of the tank, momentarily stunned, but that just gave the fish time to get into place and start their 'feeding frenzy'. When the bubbles made the water murky, Henley made her move and transformed into a piranha, swimming to the top of the water before surfacing and transforming again, this time into a fly, and escaping the tank. The water turned red - stained with blood from the hunk of raw meat they was introduced to the tank via the grate at the bottom - and the audience screamed, horrified by the 'accident'.

There was a rush of movement as people watched the bloodstained water fall from the tank, movement that stilled as soon as Henley yelled out, appearing from nowhere in the centre of the crowd.

"Come on! This is bullshit! Whoever thought of this was a sick sadist!" She smirked, an expression developed from years of watching the infamous Atlas smirk. Everyone in the room started cheering, those closest high fiveing the drenched girl.

After changing and drying off, Henley went back to the piranha tank, climbing to the top and thank them for their help. They were only too happy to help, satisfied with the meaty offering given to them in exchange, they even brought up the Tarot card that had been dropped into their tank by a strange man in a hooded sweatshirt.

The High Priestess. The head and torso of a blindfolded woman with a church headdress perched in her hair. The card symbolising knowingness, wisdom, serenity, common sense, intuition, introspection, otherworldliness. It could also be interpreted as a secret that is kept or revealed, when one is holding on to the truth or revealing it. It is the card associated with mystery, feminine power and can also represent the perfect woman in a man's life or, to a woman, it can represent being independently solo, as she is without a man.

Henley stared at it uneasily. Did someone - other than Daniel - know her secret? Is that what the card was meant to reveal? She flipped it over, reading the address before swapping back to the picture.

"Looks like I have to go to New York."

.

XXXXX

.

_For those who don't know, the Puca is a legendary creature of Celtic folklore, most notably in Ireland, the West of Scotland and Wales. the pusa is a mythological fairy (fae) and ultimately a shapeshifter. They can take on the form of a variety of creatures, including a horse, rabbit, goat, goblin and dog, though i've taken this a bit further and will allow them to transform into any creature. No matter what shape the puca takes, its fur is always dark. They're most commonly seen as a black horse with a flowing mane and orange eyes. Pucas are known for giving good advice, but they also enjoy confuing and terrifying humans, having a profound fondness for riddles, and will often help humans if treated well. They are sociable creatures that, in some myths, claim the unharvested wheat and overripe blackberries in the autumn/fall. They love to gather and play pranks on unsuspecting humans. They are seen as creatures of the mountains and hills in many regions of the world, and are increadably respected._

_To explain my 'Otherworld' comments, in one of the myths i found it stated that the Fae live in this place called the Otherworld that exists in an alternate dimention of sorts which are only accessible through the 'mounds', which i'm assuming are hills of some variety. They are said to have escaped back into the Otherworld around the time that humans began using metal (iron) weapons, which was approximately 3000 years ago, give or take a century, and sealed the mounds to prevent the humans from following. I don't know all the details of this, so I made some bits up, such as the elders and the unlocking of the mounds._

**If anyone has any other info, feel free to tell me. I may not use it but hey, it's better to be well informed, no?**

_And now there's only one more prologue to go before the story starts! Please review and hope to see you next chapter!_


End file.
